I Don't Wanna Be In Love
by cnfzdpsychosis
Summary: Two part songfic series. First chapter based on Good Charlotte's "I Don't Wanna Be In Love" told from Bridge's point of view, the second chapter based on The All-American Rejects' "It Ends Tonight" told from Sky's point of view. There IS a happy ending
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The first in a two part songfic series. This chapter is mostly from Bridge's point of view. Chapter two will be uplated later and it's from Sky's point of view. It'll pick up where this chapter leaves off. Love to A Spot of Bother for betaing

* * *

_She's going out to forget they were together  
all that time he was taking her for granted  
she wants to see if there's more  
than he gave she's looking for_

Bridge bit back a sob, the metallic taste of his blood helping to ground him. 'Stop looking, Moron!' That's what his brain screamed at him but apparently his eyes were rebelling because they remained locked on his worst nightmare. Sky and Syd. Syd and Sky. Bridge wanted to throw up. Maybe on the happy couple. 'I should be over this by now,' he reasoned. 'It's been almost a month.' The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth, and as his stomach heaved, the green ranger swallowed the bile back down. He hadn't meant to fall for the blue ranger, but he had and he had fallen hard.

Bridge stood, excusing himself from the Commons Room. He needed to get out of here. Was it ironic that the place that had once proven to be his only safe haven was now becoming his prison?

The sun was setting over NewTech, and the temperature was cooling off. Still, even with the crisp breeze blowing, Bridge felt lethargic. His head was fuzzy, he was stumbling and his vision was blurring. Tripping into a side alley, the green ranger leaned heavily against the brick wall. Trying to even out his breathing, a hysterical mix of sobs and laughter tore from his throat. 'All those years, all those battles, we finally defeat Gruum, and you're going to die in a dingy alley. They'll probably think you're drunk.' Sliding down to sit on the concrete, Bridge felt his stomach heave again, and this time he didn't even bother with trying to hold it down. Moving away from the mess he had made, Bridge tried to stand, but his legs refused to support him. Curling into a ball to try and keep the cold at bay, Bridge did the only thing he could think of. He called Sky on the morpher.

He calls her up  
He's trippin on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care

"Sky…"

"Bridge? Bridge where the hell are you?!" The worried voice of Sky brought some peace to the emotionally tormented green ranger.

"I don't know. Sky, I don't feel so good." Back at the academy, Sky paced the floor of their shared room.

"Where'd you go?" Bridge curled up tighter. His stomach felt like it was trying to burst into flames, a stark contrast to the numbness that the air was causing.

"I'm in the city."

"Where, Bridge? Where in the city?" Sky was trying not to yell. He could tell just by Bridge's voice that something was wrong, but unless the younger ranger was more specific, Sky could do nothing to help him.

"I don't know!" Bridge was near tears. He just wanted the pain to stop, and Sky's voice had been helping him calm down, until the frustration had crept into his voice. Bridge really didn't want the blue ranger to be upset with him. "I walked straight out of the academy. I don't think I took any turns, until I stumbled into the side alley. Sky?" Bridge stared at his morpher. The other ranger had hung up on him.

Bridge rolled, facing the brick wall as he let the tears roll freely down his face. Was Sky even going to look for him? Or was the older ranger so mad that he'd just wait for Bridge to show up on his own? 'He'll be waiting for a while,' he thought darkly. But the numbness was setting in again, and Bridge willingly let it lead him into darkness.

_  
Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

_  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

As Bridge woke up, the first thing he noticed was the harsh fluorescent lights. 'That's a far cry from the brick wall I fell asleep facing.' Sitting up, he grimaced at the tube sticking in his arm. 'Doctor's office.' As if reading his thoughts Kat came through the door.

"Ah, Bridge, I'm glad to see you're finally awake." Bridge stared at her in confusion, his brain taking longer to process her words than he would have liked. Kat was patient, reading over his chart and checking his vitals.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" He blinked blearily, trying to keep her in focus.

"You've been out for a couple of days now. You need to be careful, Bridge. With your kind of power, stress does not bode well."

"I'm not stressed," he snapped. Kat's pitying gaze told him he could protest all he wanted – symptoms didn't lie.

"Then what's giving you ulcers?" Bridge bit his lip, studiously gazing at the floor. But luck seemed to be on his side as the source of his problems barreled through the door.

"Bridge! You're okay!" Bridge blamed the increase of the heart monitor on the fact that Sky had scared the crap out of him.

He was always giving her attention  
looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
but most suckers hate it  
that girl was fine  
but she didn't appreciate him

Bridge stretched, happy to be back in their shared room. Flopping onto the bed, he snuggled in, trying to ignore the look that Sky was attempting to pin him with. But curiosity won out.

"All right, I'll bite. What?" Sky shook his head and Bridge instantly knew that he'd regret asking that question. He wasn't ready for a serious heart to heart talk. He was pretty sure it would wind up being a heart to fist talk.

"Kat said that you're stressing over something." Bridge carefully kept his face blank, staring straight back at Sky. "What's got you so stressed that you have _ulcers?_" The worry evident on Sky's face melted the green ranger, but only a little. He knew that if he told Sky the truth then the worry would be replaced with disgust.

"It's nothing, and Kat shouldn't have told you. Forget it."

"Forget it? Bridge, how am I supposed to forget that my _best friend_ is sick for some reason that he won't tell me about?" The younger ranger bit his lip. Could he think of a plausible excuse to satisfy the other boy? No, Sky could always see right through his lies anyway. Bridge stayed silent. "You really aren't going to tell me?" The disbelief was evident in Sky's voice, and it had every right to be placed there. Bridge had never kept any secrets from Sky. Not until now. "Fine." Hurt had replaced the disbelief. "I have a date with Syd."

The older ranger stood and walked to his dresser. Rifling around in the drawer he quickly grabbed the tickets to the light ball competition that Bridge had given to him for his birthday. Bridge blinked back the tears of hurt and anger. It was bad enough that Sky couldn't be bothered to ask Bridge if he wanted to come, but now he knew who Sky was going with and that hurt even more than being overlooked.

"Fine," he spat. "Have fun." He hadn't meant for so much emotion to be in his voice, but it was clear that he had failed in veiling his emotions. Sky stared at him with something akin to shock, but Bridge pushed past him. He needed to get out.

She calls him up  
She's tripping on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin home now  
He's tryin to forget her  
That's how we come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together

Bridge hadn't meant to escape (flee) from the academy, but he found himself running through the streets of NewTech once again. The green ranger had always considered himself a pretty laid back type of guy, but it seemed like the blue ranger just insisted on getting under his skin.

Pausing to catch his breath, he could feel the tears finally falling. Pushing himself off the wall, Bridge continued walking, making sure his path was more difficult to follow than last time. He wasn't sure whether or not Sky would follow him, but if he did there was no way that Bridge would make it easy for him. If he admitted it to himself, this running and pursuit was getting old and it was wearing his nerves thin.

And speaking of nerves, just how long had his morpher been beeping at him? Against his better judgment, he answered.

"Bridge, what is going on with you?" Sky's voice shouted at him and Bridge could feel his anger building once again.

"Sky, why don't you mind your own business?!" Bridge could practically see Sky gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"The health of this team _is_ my business."

"Until this affects the way the team functions in battle, no it isn't."

"Bridge –"

"Save it for someone who wants your input." Bridge knew he was being harsh, but at this point he didn't care. Something inside of him had snapped, and any regards for the feelings of others had been squashed down by this new emotion. For the first time in his life, his temper had gotten the better of him.

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

_  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

To the beat, to the beat, to the beat  
You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down

Bridge could hear the background chatter, but the words weren't registering. Sky was trying to talk to him, but all Bridge could hear was the thrumming of blood rushing through his veins. His stomach felt like it was on fire again, and a throbbing headache was building behind his eyes.

'Is this what anger feels like?' he thought. 'Or is it heartache?' He was distracted; he was supposed to be doing something. Someone was talking to him, but no one was around and how did he get here anyway?

Bridge squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. He and Sky had fought and he left, but that didn't explain why he was hearing voices. He leaned a forearm against the wall, resting his forehead on his arm. 'Is this what love does to people?'

We break up  
It's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone

"Bridge, dammit, answer me!" The voice shouted right into his ear, startling the green ranger. 'The morpher, Sky called you on it, idiot.'

"What, Sky?"

"Were you listening at all? I said to get back here, what happens if you pass out again?" Bridge bit his lip, hard.

"Sky," he hissed, tongue flicking out to stop the bleeding, "for once in your life, _leave me alone_." The silence that pervaded convinced Bridge that Sky had finally hung up. So it was no surprise when Bridge jumped at hearing his voice again.

"Fine, you can talk to Cruger." Bridge mentally cursed himself. How could he forget about Cruger? 

It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
You know everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
find a new one

"No. I'm quitting, Sky. Someone can come pick up the morpher, and I don't need the clothes so just toss them or whatever –"

"Bridge, will you _please_ come back and talk about this? Why are you quitting? Did I do something?" Bridge paused at the panic in Sky's voice, but steeled himself. He wouldn't be swayed by regrets. 'Probably worried that Cruger will be mad at him,' he thought bitterly.

"Good-bye, Schuyler." Bridge shut his morpher before dropping it. Heading out of the alley way, he tried to pinpoint exactly where he was in the city before heading to the nearest payphone. He needed to make one more call.

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

_  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

"So why exactly did you quit?" Bridge shrugged. He really didn't want to explain how he had fallen in love with his teammate. "Yeah, that's not an answer, Bridgey."

"How far from the house are we?" A laugh was the only response he got for awhile.

"Seriously, Bridge, why'd you quit?" The former green ranger balled his fists, reflexively trying to control his newfound anger. "You weren't kidding when you said everything was making you mad." Bridge glanced apologetically at his cousin. "But that's not going to get you out of answering my question. Why are you quitting SPD?"

"I fell in love, Tina." His cousin glanced at him, clearly wanting him to elaborate. "I fell in love with Sky, who is now dating Syd. And let's just say it's causing a lot of problems."

"Being in love tends to cause a lot of problems, Bridgey." Bridge sighed, staring out the window of the car.

"That's the problem, Tina. I don't want to be in love."

_Nooo... Noooo_

_Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good_

Aren't I just the worst for making Bridge suffer? More reviews make for faster updates.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, chapter two. Much happier than chapter one was :)

* * *

_Your subtleties, they strangle me  
__I can't explain myself at all  
__And all the wants and all the needs  
__All I don't want to need at all_

Sky stared at his morpher. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Bridge was quitting. 'Why is Bridge quitting?' The shock had Sky frozen to the spot, but the incessant knocking on the door was quickly bringing him around. Shutting his morpher, Sky slid the door open.

"What?" he demanded. Syd stared back at him, hurt evident in her eyes.

"I just wanted to know if you were ready," she pouted. Sky grit his teeth. 'Why did you feel the need to date her again?' He pushed past her. He needed to find Cruger and get this straightened out. He needed to know why Bridge was acting so off lately. "Sky? Where are you going? What about our date?" Syd trailed after him, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Syd, Bridge quit. I need to talk to Cruger." 'When did all this start,' he thought. 'When did Bridge and I get so out of touch?'

Bridge had started to pull away after Sky and Syd had started dating. 'Is Bridge in love with Syd,' Sky wondered. But no, the way that Syd and Bridge acted reminded one of the way siblings behaved towards one another. It had been a strained relationship at first. Syd was still a spoiled child when she first came to the academy, and Bridge had his misgivings. But as time went on and the team grew closer, Syd adopted the green ranger as a little brother. 'So Bridge can't be in love with her,' he concluded.

"What do you mean he quit?" Syd demanded. "This is practically his home! Sky, what's going on?" Worry was evident in the pink ranger's voice. Bridge was the baby of their group and if something happened to him, everyone panicked.

"I don't know, Syd, that's what I'm trying to figure out. He's been acting really weird lately, since we started dating. He's been shutting me out." Sky stopped his running through the halls. "Syd," he started. "Do you think that Bridge could be in love with you?" Syd paused before breaking into a hysterical laugh.

"No," she gasped out, "we're like siblings." Her response confirmed what he had already thought.

"Do you think he could be in love with…" he trailed off. It was an odd thought, thinking that your best friend was in love with you. Syd tilted her head, pondering the thought.

"You think Bridge is in love with you? I suppose it's possible… I guess the only question that remains is whether or not you're in love with Bridge." Sky blanched. Syd laughed at his expression. "Now hold on before you freak out. Obviously you're not in love with Bridge right now, if that reaction is anything to go on. But do you think you could fall in love with him?"

"I don't know," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I know I care for him. I mean, I worry about him all the time, more than anyone else. If he's not where I can see him I start getting antsy. I'm freaking out here and I only just got off the line with him." Syd smiled.

_The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving  
__Maybe it's best you leave me alone  
__A weight is lifted on this evening  
__I give the final blow_

"I think you love him, Sky. It sounds like love," here she frowned, "or maybe obsession." Sky glared at her. "You need to talk to him, Sky. I think we should break up." Sky stared at her.

"You're serious?" Syd smiled sadly at him.

"Bridge loves you, Sky, we're pretty certain of that. And as much as I like you, you spend more time with him than you do with me. And you know that Cruger would tell you the same thing; that this needs to get straightened out because it _is_ affecting the team. I mean, Bridge quit."

"I know." Sky laughed. "When did you get so smart?" Syd joined in his laughter before hitting him in the arm.

"Behave yourself. No go on, go track down our green ranger." Sky nodded before taking off through the halls of SPD once again. Syd watched him leave, the smile on her face slowly sliding off, replaced by sadness. The tears fell silently. She might have known that this would happen sooner or later, but it didn't mean that it hurt any less.

_When darkness turns to light  
__It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_  
__A falling star, at least I fall alone  
__I can't explain what you can explain  
__You're finding things that you didn't know  
__I look at you with such disdain_

Sky ran to the records room. Pulling up the files on B-squad, he shifted through the records, trying to find the information on one Bridge Carson. He'd never admit it to Syd, but he was grateful to her for breaking up with him.

It wasn't that he didn't like Syd. She was one of his best friends and if he was honest with himself there was a time when he _had_ been in love with her. She just wasn't what he wanted anymore. Even thinking about it had him scoffing in disdain. He and Syd would never pan out, not in the long run.

Syd was right; he did give Bridge more time. In fact he always seemed to be making exceptions when it came to the green ranger. Sky had been quite content to stay to himself, and then Bridge had appeared, so innocent and needing someone to look out for him. Since Sky was his roommate he felt it was his duty to take care of him.

Sky smiled as he thought back to everything that he and Bridge had gone through. Realization dawned on the blue ranger. In every memory it was always him and Bridge, every one else was always a third wheel. The blue ranger smiled at a particularly happy memory.

He and Sky had been sitting in the kitchen – it was late at night and the two of them were the only ones still awake in the academy. Bridge had been giving Sky a hard time, telling him that he was so domesticated. Sky had promptly smacked him upside the head, setting the plate of toast down on the table. And then Bridge had smiled at him. It wasn't his regular, shy smile, but an all out, truly honest grin. Sky knew it was corny, but he could have sworn it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

The computer beeped, pulling up the last known address for Bridge Carson. Sky grinned, printing out the information. Snagging the paper, he turned back to the computer, pulling up the search engine to locate the address.

_The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving  
__Maybe it's best you leave me alone  
__A weight is lifted on this evening  
__I give the final blow_

_  
__When darkness turns to light  
__It ends tonight, it ends tonight  
__Just a little insight won't make this right  
__It's too late to fight, it ends tonight, it ends tonight_

Sky rushed out of SPD, gripping his jacket tighter. The temperature was getting colder the darker the night got and as Sky exhaled he watched the cloud dissipate into the air. Climbing onto his motorcycle, he turned on the motor, trying to be quiet so as not to wake anyone up. Heading through the city, the blue ranger efficiently navigated through the streets of NewTech.

As he rode through the dimly lit streets Sky tried to keep his fears down. Just because he knew how Bridge felt and finally had some insight into his own feelings for the younger ranger didn't mean that everything was suddenly going to be okay with their relationship. He wasn't even sure if Bridge would let him into the house, providing he was actually at the house. But at least he was finally being honest with himself.

_Now I'm on my own side  
__It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when you're blind  
__It's better that I see it through your eyes  
__All these thoughts locked inside  
__Now you're the first to know_

Sky paused at the end of the driveway, the light from his motorcycle clearly showing a car pulled up close to the house. Presuming that whoever was in the house was probably asleep by this point, the blue ranger shut off the bike before pushing it closer to the house and kicking the kickstand down. A porch light showed Sky the way to the door and he walked slowly, still trying to decide whether or not this was a good idea. He had no way of knowing how Bridge, assuming it _was_ Bridge in the house, was going to respond to having Sky show up at his house in the middle of the night, but with the way the green ranger had been acting lately Sky was aware there was a good chance of things turning violent. He paused at the door. It wasn't too late to turn around and go back to the academy. 'No,' he thought. 'This needs to end.' Before he could rethink the situation, he knocked.

Five minutes passed and Sky wondered whether he should find a hotel and wait until morning or just go back to the academy. He turned to head back to his bike before pausing as he heard the distinct sound of locks being undone. A glance over his shoulder confirmed what he had heard when the door swung open slightly.

"Hello?" Sky's heart sank. The voice belonged to a girl, a teenager, if he was correct, but he couldn't really see through the screen door as the girl stayed hidden in the shadows of the house.

"Hi, I'm sorry to disturb you; I was trying to locate my friend, Bridge Carson?" He tried to keep his voice low but clear. The door swung open a little bit more, and Sky could clearly see the girl on the other side of the screen. Medium size build, brown eyes, and red and gold streaks in her brown hair.

"How do you know Bridgey?" she asked suspiciously. Sky breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe luck was finally on his size.

"I worked with him at SPD. I'm Schuyler Tate, but he'd probably call me Sky. He and I got into a fight today, and I think I know what was upsetting him. I really need to talk to him and I know right now isn't a good time with it being so late, but could you at least tell me whether or not he's actually here?" Sky really didn't care if he was begging at this point; he just wanted to get this whole deal straightened out. The small smile on the girl's face was enough to calm his nerves, but as she opened her mouth to answer, another voice cut into the conversation.

"Tina? Who are you talking to?" A sleep-tousled Bridge Carson wandered down the steps, pausing to glance in their direction. Tina unlocked the screen door, opening it to let Sky in. The first look Sky saw on the younger ranger's face was that of a deer caught in the headlights. It was closely followed by panic. "Sky, what are you doing here?"

"Bridge," Tina lightly admonished, "be polite to our guest." She turned to face the blue ranger. "Sorry," she apologized, "my cousin is kind of going through a rough point at this time. You guys can talk in the living room. Did you want anything to drink?" Tina led the way as Sky and a somewhat reluctant Bridge followed her. She silently laughed at the predicament, not really phased at all by what was transpiring. She had listened to her cousin rant and rave about his friend enough to know that Sky loved Bridge at least a little to put up with so much of his behavior.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Sky responded as he sat on the couch once the lights had been turned on. Bridge sat in the chair keeping his gaze firmly on the floor. Bridge shook his head, and Tina gracefully took her cue, leaving the rangers to sort out their messy affair.

Silence pervaded as soon as Tina left the room. Sky was looking intently at Bridge, who was doing his best to make it seem like the floor was the most interesting thing he had ever laid eyes on. Sky grit his teeth and looked away, mad at himself for being such a coward. Licking his lips, he tried to introduce some moisture to the sudden desert that was his mouth.

"Bridge," he started, pausing. The addressed ranger kept his eyes glued on the carpet. "Bridge, please," he said softly. The younger ranger glanced at him before fixing his eyes somewhere around his shoulders. 'At least it's actually in your direction,' he thought. "Bridge…do you love me?"

Bridge tried not to flinch at the words. His mind yelled at him to scream 'yes' but things were already fucked up enough. He settled for a half-truth.

"You know I love all you guys. You're the closest thing I have to family, aside from Tina," he stated, nodding at the doorway his cousin had left through. Sky looked displeased, running a hand through his hair in an agitated, distracted sort of manner.

"What I meant was, are you in love with me." Bridge could feel the color draining out of his face. "You've been acting weird," Sky continued, staring at the small fireplace that decorated the living room. "It started when Syd and I started dating, and I knew it couldn't be because you were in love with Syd. I mean, you guys act more like siblings than any real siblings I know. And I asked you if you were alright with me dating her before I asked her out, so _that_ couldn't be it. So, are you in love with me?" Bridge just stared at him and Sky started to get worried. "Bridge, I promise I won't be mad. If you're not, we'll just laugh this whole thing off and forget about it. I'll try and fix whatever it is that's got you so upset, and I promise to try and change if you'll come back to the academy." Sky stared at the younger ranger, slightly worried that he had sat stock still and stayed silent for so long.

Bridge might have been still on the outside but his mind had been racing on the inside. He really should have known better than to think that Sky would let this go. He was too good of a friend not to meddle when he thought meddling was required. He was panicking, not even really listening to what the blue ranger was telling him…right up until that last part. 'He wouldn't be mad,' Bridge thought. 'If I'm not in love with him, we're going to laugh it off? Funny how he never addressed the serious part.' He was curious, in an odd, masochistic way, about what Sky would do if he found out that Bridge _was _really in love with him.

"What if I was?"

Sky glanced at him. He had finished talking a few minutes ago and had been waiting to hear what Bridge would say. The green ranger had remained silent, and while most people would have gotten up and left in defeat, Sky knew that Bridge often got lost in his own thoughts. And if that wasn't what had happened, well, Sky was nothing if not stubborn.

"I'm sorry?" 'Eloquent, Tate,' he admonished himself. Bridge gave a slight smirk.

"What if I was in love with you?" Sky smiled.

"I don't know. Are we talking the platonic 'wow, you're the brother I never had' type of love? Or the 'I drove all the way out here in the middle of the night in thirty degree weather to talk to you' type of love?" Bridge laughed – the first laugh that Sky had heard in almost two months. A ridiculous grin spread across his face.

"I guess that kind of answered that question," he stated, causing Sky to join in with his own laugh. A sharp knocking sound from upstairs drew their attention and they quieted down.

"I'm ecstatic that you two are together, but some of us are trying to sleep!" Bridge muffled a chuckle with his hands, and Sky grinned at him.

"We should probably get back to the academy," Bridge whispered. "Preferably before Tina kills us." Sky sprawled on the couch, shifting a pillow to rest behind his head.

"Later," he yawned in response. "Today's our off day and we both need sleep. Try and make me drive back to the academy right now and I'll probably wreck my bike." Bridge nodded, standing up.

"Move," he stated, tugging on Sky's arm. The blue ranger just groaned at him. "The couch pulls out into a bed," he explained. Sky rolled into a standing position, helping Bridge pull the couch out. The younger ranger left, returning with pillows and blankets. One quick trip to the kitchen and Bridge pulled the blinds, effectively blocking the early morning light from shining through the kitchen to the living room. Sky finished making the bed, and the two rangers crawled in. "What are we going to tell the others?" Bridge whispered. Sky blearily opened his eyes.

"Later," he whispered back. "That's enough for one night." Bridge nodded, and both rangers fell sound asleep.

_When darkness turns to light  
__It ends tonight, it ends tonight  
__Just a little insight won't make this right  
__It's too late to fight, it ends tonight_

_It ends when darkness turns to light  
__It ends tonight, it ends tonight  
__Just a little insight won't make this right  
__It's too late to fight, it ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_Tonight, inside  
__When darkness turns to light  
__It ends tonight_

I kind of feel bad for making Sky and Syd break up. But Bridge got Sky so that should more than make up for it :D

Reviews Please


End file.
